Hiding Behind Broken Masks
by suicidal-sinner
Summary: What happens when Naruto decides that he's tired of hiding behind his mask and get it all over with? Will he make it through? not a deathfic Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

A/N- The next part is already written, so you all don't have to worry about this story not ever being finished like with some people (growls at said people cuz they irritate me). Oh and PLEASE COMMENT!! I TYPE MORE WHEN YOU COMMENT SO IF YOU WANT THE REST OF THE STORY OUT FASTER, JUST COMMENT!! (Clears throat dramatically) That is all.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not get money for any of my stories. They are purly for entertainment.

A/N update!- because of an evil friend that wouldn't leave me alone about the story I have decided to split this up into 4 parts instead of 2 so all of you people freaking out, the story has not changed... its just the original 'Part 1' will now be 'Chapters 1 and 2' and then I can do half the work today than my friend wanted, but live with it people. I'm lazy.

* * *

Note:

Entering or Leaving Kyuubi's Seal is a line after the one under this... you'll get it in just a couple minutes.

* * *

**Hiding Behind Broken Masks**

At Naruto's Apartment

Naruto sighed. He was tired of pretending to be happy; he was tired pretending to be stupid; he was tired of hiding all his power even though he was the most powerful ninja in the village; but moat of all, he was tired of being hated, despised, and treated worse than an animal. But then, why would you treat a monster like him like a human? Naruto stared at the kunai in his hand. There were other ways. He could run away, but eventually he would be found by the Konaha ninja's. He could find another way to die, but then it wasn't an absolute. Slitting his wrists and neck, if done right, would kill him. He had discovered when he first started cutting that Kyuubi either couldn't or wouldn't heal any wounds that he inflicted upon himself. Plus it was unlikely anyone would find him in time, even if there was anybody who would care. It was just the monster, Naruto Uzamaki, the evil nine-tail fox. Naruto brought the kunai down on one wrist, then the other, then finally he carefully slit his throat. Laying back on his bed, he smiled a real smile for the first time in years.

In The Marketplace

Iruka got the terrible feeling that someone close to him was in danger. Looking around he spotted Kakashi walking down a side street reading his books. Nothing dangerous there. Then there was only one other person that could be in trouble. Naruto. Iruka headed for Naruto's apartment at breakneck speed. Without knocking, Iruka flew into Naruto's apartment and within seconds had found Naruto, on the verge of death, lying on his bed in a pool of blood. Iruka wrapped his arms around Naruto and performed a jutsu. The next moment he was kneeling in the hall of the hospital with Naruto still cradled in his arms, screaming for someone to help Naruto. A nurse quickly pulled him out of the way as several doctor ran to help the dieing blonde.

At Hokage Tower

Shizune rushed into Tsunade's office. "Tsunade-sama! We have to head to the hospital! It's Naruto!" she yelled.

Tsunade jumped to her feet. "What?! What's wrong with Naruto?!"Tsunade asked as she quickly followed Shizune toward the hospital. Tsunade's face became a storm of emotion as Shizune explained what had happened.

At The Hospital Several Hours Later

Iruka leaned back into Kakashi's embrace as they waited for the doctor to tell them is Naruto was going to be alright. Finally Tsunade herself stepped out of the ER and headed towards them. Iruka sprang up from his seat and met her halfway. "Is Naruto alright?" Iruka asked, pleading for her news to be good.

Tsunade sighed, "Yes and no. He's will live, but... he's in a coma. He might never wake up." Iruka slowly sank to the ground as tears streaming down his face. Kakashi rushed to his side, but you could see that he was also grieving at the news.

The Next Day

Sasuke and Sakura waited for Naruto and Kakashi to show up at the bridge. Kakashi appeared before them. "You're late!" Sakura screamed.

"I'm sorry, I was calming down a sad dolphin," Kakashi said.

"Where's the dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Both Kakashi and Sakura turned to stared at him. "you haven't heard?" Sakura asked incredulously.

Sasuke was irritated now. "Well, obviously not since I'm asking," Sasuke made his irritation plain.

"Sasuke, Naruto's in the hospital. We don't know if he'll... be okay," Kakashi said.

Sasuke froze. What?! His dobe was that close to death?! Why hadn't anyone told him?! "Why?!" Sasuke demanded.

His fervor took the other two ninja off guard, but after a moment they both refused to look at the Uchiha. Finally Kakashi answered, "He slit both his wrist and his throat. He's alive, but in a coma. They don't know if he'll ever wake up."

Sasuke stood stunned for several minutes. Naruto had tried to kill himself. "I'm going home don't bother me," Sasuke said as he turned and headed for home, leaving the other two in a stunned silence. He needed to do some serious thinking.

2 Nights Later at the Hospital

Sasuke silently crept into the room through the window. He could never bring himself to check on Naruto with people watching, so he had decided to visit Naruto when nobody would be there. That meant at night after visiting hours. "Um... hi, Naruto. You know, lots of people are worried about you," Sasuke told the blonde awkwardly. He felt like an idiot talking to someone who couldn't talk back, but he had done some research and it said that sometimes, even though a person is in a coma, they can hear what's going on around them and hear people talk to them. Suddenly Sasuke felt a small pull on his mind. He wasn't sure what it was, but he slowly let his soul be drawn into Naruto's body.

* * *

Sasuke looked around. He was in what appeared to be a sewer of some kind. Then he spotted Naruto curled up in a corner, and next to him was a giant cage with two huge red eyes peering out. Sasuke ignored the fox and went to kneel next to Naruto. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

Naruto gave a start and looked up in surprise. "How'd you get here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it was Kyuubi's doing. But that's not what's important. Naruto, why won't you wake up?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto put his head back down and curled up into a tighter ball before answering, "It's not like anyone cares, so I decided to stay here. It's better to be alone than to be around people that hate you."

The pain Sasuke heard in Naruto's voice made Sasuke's heart ache. "_I _care. I know I don't show it but I do. I'm sorry that I don't show it very often," Sasuke told the smaller boy.

Naruto looked up with surprise, "You do?"

Sasuke winced at the surprise on Naruto's face. Was he really that mean that the blonde hadn't even realized that Sasuke cared for him at all? "Yes, dobe," Sasuke said.

Naruto frowned at him, "Don't call me that." Sasuke allowed himself to smile at Naruto as he heard a little of the old Naruto peak out.

"You have to go now, Uchiha," a booming voice from behind the large bars said.

Sasuke looked up at the nine-tail fox. "Can I come back, fox?" he asked.

"Yes, Uchiha-brat. I will let you come every night if you wish," Kyuubi responded.

* * *

Sasuke felt himself thrown from Naruto's body back to his own. After a second he heard footsteps coming toward the room and realized that someone was coming to check on Naruto. He was out the window and gone by the time the nurse reached the room and looked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Weeks Since Naruto's Attempted Suicide

"Does the village seem... too _quiet _to you?" Kiba asked as he and Shikamaru headed down the street toward a ramen stand.

Shikamaru sighed, "Of course it seems quiet. Naruto isn't around to liven things up and he might not be coming back. How troublesome."

Kiba stopped mid-step, forcing Shikamaru behind him to also stop, "I hadn't really thought about it like that, but you're right. You know, I never thought I wound say this, but I miss Naruto."

Shikamaru nodded as they began to walk again, "Not too many people realize how much Naruto affected the village. Now that he isn't just gone on a mission, but possibly gone forever, people are starting to realize that he was an important part of their lives."

Kiba nodded, "I guess you already knew that, huh?"

Shikamaru sighed again, "Yes and no. I realized that he was an important part of the village, but I didn't realize just how important he is. The village will never be the same if Naruto doesn't wake up."

Later

* * *

"I heard Shikamaru and Kiba talking on my way here. Kiba was talking about how it is too quiet in the village without you running around like you usually do," Sasuke said. He was sitting across from Naruto and was informing him on what was going on in the village while he chose to keep himself in a comatose state.

"Really? But you do know that even if I left here, I would never be the same, right? The whole reason I tried to kill myself was that I was tired of keeping my happy mask on. That and the person I love doesn't love me back," Naruto said with a sneer.

Sasuke felt a ping of jealousy for whoever had taken the blondes heart, but he suppressed the feeling quickly. What Naruto wanted was what was important. "Sakura? You know, she really doesn't-"

"You still think I like Sakura?! If I can fake my smiles, I can fake who I like. I hate Sakura! That bitch (a/n sorry for the language! Gomen!) was always making me sound like I wasn't worth the air I breathed!" Naruto snarled.

Sasuke was taken back by the venom in Naruto's voice. After taking a moment to recover Sasuke apologized, "Sorry. Who do you like? I will help you any way I can."

Naruto stared at him a moment before bursting into laughter. "I'm sure you could help, since the person I like is YOU!!" Naruto emphasized. Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto liked him. Sasuke slowly rose to his feet, not taking his eyes off Naruto. "Running now, Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a sneer.

Sasuke frowned. "Of course not," he said before swooping down and sealing Naruto's lips with his own. Naruto gasped and Sasuke took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Sasuke's tongue entered the blondes hot mouth and began to map as much as he could. After Sasuke was content that he hadn't missed anything in Naruto's mouth, he carefully guided Naruto's tongue into his own mouth. Naruto hesitated before slowly and carefully beginning to explore his loves mouth. After another minute Sasuke broke the kiss. Naruto stared at Sasuke before finally asking, "Why?"

Sasuke gathered the blonde into his lap as he answered, "Because I love you, too."

Naruto gasped and pulled away from Sasuke a little. "You do? You aren't playing with me?" Naruto asked, his voice braking a little at the end and tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. Sasuke could feel that, despite Naruto having pulled away a little, he was hanging on like Sasuke was his last lifeline... then again maybe he was.

"Yes, Naruto, I really love you. You are more to me than my own life," Sasuke said softly. Naruto lunged into Sasuke's embrace and his his face in Sasuke's neck as he began to cry. Sasuke felt the tears on his neck, but he didn't say anything. He just sat there holding Naruto and slowly running his hand up and down Naruto's back comfortingly.

* * *

The Next Morning

Sasuke walked down the street with a little smirk plastered to his face as he listened to villages talk about how different things were with Naruto gone and how they hadn't realized how important he was to them. Most of the villagers missed Naruto, but there were still a few stubborn people that thought Naruto was better off gone. "What are you smirking about, Uchiha? Happy that Naruto's gone?" a voice yelled and Sasuke turned to find Kiba staring at him defiantly.

Sasuke frowned and walked over to where Kiba and Shikamaru were eating at a sushi place. "No," Sasuke said irritably.

Kiba gave him a fake smile, "Sure you are. Now you don't have to deal with the 'dobe's' stupid mistakes, right? Now he's out of your hair, right?"

Now Sasuke was mad. His shadingun automatically activated as he glared at Kiba. "Are you saying that I am happy an ally is injured?" Sasuke demanded angrily.

"Enough, both of you. How troublesome. That's not what he meant, Uchiha. He's just irritated since Naruto hasn't woken up yet, so he's taking it out on people who weren't exactly nice to Naruto before," Shikamaru explained. Sasuke's shadingun deactivate immediately. He understood Kiba. Shikamaru and Kiba both looked at Sasuke in surprise. Shikamaru hadn't thought it would be that easy to calm the shadingun user. "Are you alright, Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked carefully.

"Why wouldn't I be, Nara?" Sasuke asked with a frown. Kiba and Shikamaru looked at each other.

2 Months Since Naruto's Attempted Suicide

* * *

Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair slowly. Sasuke was sitting down with Naruto curled up in his lap silently enjoying each others company. "You know, people have realized just how important you are to the village. Almost everyone who has ever treated you badly have come to wish you were back in the village. They have come to regret the way they treated you. Plus, all the ones who have refused to change their minds have gotten their butts kicked by ninja and villager alike," Sasuke said, breaking the silence.

Sasuke could feel Naruto frown against him. "You want me to come out?" Naruto said. It wasn't really a question, but a comment.

"Of course. I want to spend all day, every day with you. As of now, I only get to spend several hours with you,"Sasuke said.

Naruto was silent for a minute. "Can I think about it?" Naruto finally asked.

Sasuke smiled, "Of course. I don't want to force you."

* * *

2 1/2 Months Since Naruto's Attempted Suicide

Sasuke sat on a roof staring down at the people in the marketplace. Sasuke was troubled that Naruto had yet to give him an answer about coming out to face the village again, even though it had been several weeks. He was getting worried Naruto would decide to never come back out. "What are you looking at, Sasuke-kun?" a voice asked from behind him.

Sasuke whirled around to find Iruka watching him, Iruka didn't look too good, even though it had been 2 and a half months since Naruto's attempted suicide. But then, Iruka was the one that had found Naruto, which probably gave him nightmares every night. It would give him nightmares, he knew. Sasuke turned back to the marketplace, not able to look at Iruka for longer than a few seconds before feeling his control slip. "Nothing. Just watching," Sasuke answered. Iruka nodded as he came to stand next to Sasuke and look down on the marketplace too. They both watched all the people continue on with their lives as if Nothing had happened. Lots of the villagers had given up on Naruto ever waking up again. Now only Naruto's closest friends were still waiting for him to wake up, and even then, some were beginning to lose their hope.


	3. Chapter 3

3 Months Since Naruto's Attempted Suicide

* * *

"Bring me a change of clothes," Naruto suddenly demanded. Sasuke had been sitting down, leaning against the wall with Naruto's head in his lap, but Naruto had pushed himself up when he had made his demand.

Sasuke blinked then gave Naruto a real smile. "You're going to come out?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto hesitated before nodding, "But I don't want a bunch of people rushing me, so I'm going to disappear to your house."

Sasuke nodded, "When I come tomorrow, I'll bring you some clothes." Naruto nodded his head again before lying back down in Sasuke's lap.

* * *

The Next Night

* * *

"Are you ready to come back to the world of the conscious?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"No, but it would make you very happy, right?" Naruto said uncertainly.

Sasuke smiled, "Yes, very happy. So happy you couldn't imagine. Now I will be able to spend more than just my nights with you."

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes and quickly looked at Naruto. He was just in time to watch Naruto's eyes flutter and open. "Welcome back," Sasuke greeted his love as he walked the several feet to Naruto's bed and kissed the blonde for the first time in the real world.

Naruto smiled as he pushed himself up, I-I guess."

"Here's your clothes. We don't know how much time we have, so you need to hurry, love," Sasuke said as he handed Naruto some clothes that he had gotten from his apartment earlier that day. Several minutes later both boys disappeared out the window.

The Next Morning At Hokage Tower

"Naruto is gone?!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi nodded, "The doctor went to check on him, but he wasn't there." Sasuke stood in a corner and listened in silence.

"Then we have to find him! I mean, he did end up in the hospital because he TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF!!" Kiba yelled.

An eerie silence descended on the group as they realized what this could mean for Naruto. A minute later Tsunade launched into action, "Okay, we'll divided up into groups of two and search for him. Kiba will go with Shino. Kakashi will go with... Sasuke, where are you going?!" Everyone turned to see Sasuke halfway out the door.

"I'm not searching," Sasuke told her matter-of-factually.

Shikamaru frowned, "Why? I know you care, even if you won't admit it, Uchiha."

Sasuke just frowned at Shikamaru before leaving without answering him. "THAT BASTARD!!" Kiba yelled in anger.

A Few Minutes Later At The Uchiha Estates

"Hey, dobe, I'm home," Sasuke called as he entered his house. Naruto walked around the corner and smiled at Sasuke.

"What did that old hag want?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked, "She wanted me and everyone else to search for a blonde dobe that was discovered missing this morning." Naruto stared at him disbelievingly. Sasuke knew that Naruto thought everyone hated him, but didn't he think that Kiba, Shikamaru, and the others would look for him?

"But... nobody really cares," Naruto said as he hid his face in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke could tell that Naruto was just barely holding back the tears.

Sasuke sighed. Naruto just refused to listen to what he said. "Naruto, I love you. I care. But I acted like an idiot, and never told you or showed you till I almost lost you. They are the same. They don't always show it but they care about you, too. Just not like I do," Sasuke explained. Naruto stared up at Sasuke's face and saw the sincerity there. Leaning forward Naruto placed a kiss on Sasuke's lips and help him close. Nothing more was said, but nothing more needed to be said.

Really Early The Next Morning

Sakura banged on Sasuke's door. Finally Sasuke pulled the door open with irritation. He was unclothed except for a pair of boxers and had a mushed appearance. Sakura gulped. Sasuke was hot, _really _hot. "Sasuke-kun... um... I love you and all but... um... wow... um, you really need to search for Naruto,too," Sakura was able to get out without getting too 'distracted' by the amount of Sasuke's skin that was not covered.

"No," Sasuke said simply before slamming the door in her face. Sakura tried to regather her wits, but it was hard work after her 'distraction'.

There was a low chuckle behind Sakura. She turned to meet a very amused looking Shikamaru watching her. Sakura glared at him, but he seemed oblivious as he knocked on the door. "He won't answer you . He'll think it is me and won't come," said in a superior tone. Her mouth dropped open as the door opened and Sasuke grabbed Shikamaru and dragged him inside before slamming the door shut again.

"What do you want, Nara?" Sasuke demanded.

Shikamaru sighed, "I just came to see how Naruto is doing and if he's actually awake."

Sasuke was shocked. He knew the Nara was considered a genius but jeez. "I'm awake," Naruto answered as he rounded the corner to stand behind Sasuke.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto in surprise. "Then why aren't you showing everyone you're fine?" he asked.

"Because I don't feel like dealing with them right now. I wouldn't even be awake right now if it wasn't for Sasuke convincing me that there really are people that care, although I am still not so sure about the villagers," Naruto explained with a sigh.

Sasuke shook his head, "I've been watching them, Naruto. They realize how stupid they have been." Naruto didn't say anything as he headed for the kitchen with the other two boys in tow.

"I have an idea then. If Uchiha-kun and I show you that the villagers really do miss you, then will you show everyone you're alright?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto stopped what he was doing and stared at Shikamaru for a moment before replying, "Alright. I can agree to that."


	4. Chapter 4

A Few Days Later

"Why do I have to take you again?" Shikamaru grumbled.

Naruto smiled through his perfect disguise, "Because Sasuke is too much of an ass to ever agree to showing someone around town. People would get suspicious if he showed me around." Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah, the nine-tailed fox disappeared. Lots of people are worried," a man sitting in a ramen shop said to his companion.

The other man laughed, "I think it's great. I just hope it doesn't come back. A monster like that should have died a long time ago. If you ask me it's about ti-!!" The man's sentence is cut off byy a random villager grabbing the man by the scuff of the neck and tossing him on the ground.

"Don't talk like that about Uzamaki-san. No matter how bad you idiots treated him, he always fought to protect this village. He even lightened everyones mood with those silly little grins of his," the villager yelled. Several other villagers nodded their agreement down at the man. Naruto watched with wide-eyed surprise.

Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's elbow and swung him around in a different direction. "See? Neither Uchiha-kun nor I lied about what was going on," he said as he dragged Naruto down the street.

"That's not going to be enough, Shikamaru," Naruto said as he finally recovered from his surprise.

Shikamaru sighed, "You're so troublesome. I knew that wouldn't be enough for you, that's why we're headed for our old apartment. It should be about time." Naruto was about to ask 'time for what?' Iruka rounded the corner of the street. He watched as Iruka hesitated on his doorstep before stepping inside and searching the apartment completely, then crumbling to the floor and crying.

"What was he searching for?" Naruto asked, squashing the urge to go and comfort his adopted father.

"He was searching for you, and he does it everyday. He always hesitates on the doorstep, not wanting to face another day of nothing; he searches the apartment; then he crumbles to the ground crying," Shikamaru told Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Everyday?!" Naruto repeated with disbelief. Shikamaru nodded as they continued to watch Iruka sob. After about an hour Kakashi arrived to escort Iruka home.

Back At The Uchiha Estates

"so, have you decided to tell the others about your recovery?" Sasuke asked as Shikamaru and Naruto entered the main house.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I will tell everyone the day after tomorrow," he announced.

"Shikamaru and Sasuke stared. "Why wait?!" Shikamaru asked as he tried to keep his cool.

Naruto looked at them calmly. "Because it's fathers day. I want to surprise Iruka-sensei," Naruto said.

Father's Day

Iruka walked toward Naruto's apartment. How long ago was it that Naruto had disappeared? It seemed like years, but he knew it had been a week and a half or so. "You're early today," a voice said from behind him.

Iruka whirled around in surprise to find Sasuke standing there Iruka forced a smile and nodded, "I had some free time and thought I'd head over early," Iruka explained, but Sasuke knew better. Tsunade had finally gotten too tired of waiting for Iruka to recover on his own, so he was being forced to take a break from work. The whole village had known it was coming.

"I also have some free time, and I would like to show you something," Sasuke said as he turned and headed in the opposite direction from Naruto's apartment. Iruka was uncertain if whether he should just continue on to the apartment or follow Sasuke. Finally Iruka decided to follow Sasuke, he figured it had to be important if the raven was waiting for him.

An Hour Later

Iruka looked around. They had left the village about half an hour ago and had been traveling through the forest since. Iruka was starting to wonder where they could be going. "Sasuke-kun, shouldn't we be there by now?" Iruka finally asked.

"We're there," Sasuke said as they walked out into a small clearing with a wonderful waterfall and lots of perfect green grass. Iruka gasped. It was gorgeous.

"Hi, Iruka-sensei. Happy Father's Day," a very familiar voice said from behind them.

Iruka whirled around. He couldn't believe his eyes. Naruto stood there with a small goofy grin on his face. Iruka had Naruto in a bear hug in a flash. "Naruto! You're alright!" Iruka exclaimed as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Of course I'm alright," Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Iruka awkwardly.

Iruka smiled, "I should have known."

Half An Hour Later (Still At The Waterfall)

"Um, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

Iruka looked up and smiled at Naruto, "Yes, Naruto?"

"C-can I..." Naruto trailed off and blushed. Finally getting up the nerve a minute later he started over. "Can I call you Iruka- tou-san?" Naruto finally asked.

Iruka was shocked for a minute before a huge smile spread over his face. He leaned forward to wrap his arms around Naruto's shoulders. "Of course, Naruto. I would be honored.

Next Day

"Naruto's okay?! Where was he?! Why didn't he tell us he was okay?!" Tsunade yelled.

Iruka sighed. He didn't want to deal with the hokage. "Yes, Naruto's okay. Apparently he was staying with Sasuke, but I have no answer for the last question, Tsunade-sama," Iruka answered the questions the best he could.

Tsunade smiled evilly. "Oh really. With the Uchiha brat? Is he there now?" she asked with a sinister air. Iruka wasn't sure he wanted to answer her question, but Tsunade apparently didn't need an answer. She just strolled out of her office, Iruka behind her.

Not Long After

"Come on, Sasuke," Naruto whined.

"No. I don't want to deal with that old hag," Sasuke said.

"But I don't want to be alone!" Naruto begged, but he could tell that Sasuke wasn't going to let him win.

"Don't worry, you don't have a choice," Tsunade's sinister voice said from behind Sasuke. Both boys froze.

"Hi, 'Baa-chan," Naruto said with a nervous smile.

"Hello. Now tell me, Na-ru-to, why you didn't tell anyone you were well?" Tsunade asked. Naruto flinched.

"I did. Sasuke was the one who helped me wake up and Shikamaru figured it out," Naruto said honestly.

"Really? Shikamaru knew? I'll have to go visit him later Now tell me why you are staying at the Uchiha estates instead f your own apartment."

A While Later

"Are you both sure?" Tsunade asked. Both Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads without hesitation. "Alright. I'll approve of Naruto moving in with you, Uchiha, but you aren't marrying anyone for years to come, got it?" Tsunade demanded.

"We weren't planning on it, 'Baa-chan. we are still minors," Naruto said. Sasuke remained silent but he seemed to agree.

"Fine. Take good care of him, Uchiha, or you'll regret it. You will suffer at many peoples hands," Tsunade threatened.

Naruto jumped up. "Don't threaten him you old hag!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke sighed. Here they go again.

I know some of you hate to review... but i need your input... it really does make me type faster... so please review... plleeeaaaaassseeee!!


End file.
